


..with somebody who loves me

by NameIsEli



Series: The found love [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: Maria abruptly stands up, setting her tea down on the coffee table. Without any thought, she offers a hand towards her bestfriend who eyes her suspiciously. She knows there's no alcohol involved, that she's moving purely because of the tightness in her chest calling, yearning. She throws all caution to the wind.





	..with somebody who loves me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So I did a thing? I didnt mean to do it. But I woke up coz of a dream similar to this around 3am. So my half asleep self ended up writing a danbeau version so here you go. 
> 
> Don't be too harsh. It's my first carol/maria fic. I'm way too afraid to write these two. I don't wanna ruin them. This was just in the moment type of thing. So im sorry if it's a little out of character? 
> 
> Ps:- I do recommend listening to the song I based this on while reading. But you totally don't have to lol.

  
_"I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls"_

_~ I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Bootstraps._

* * *

  
  
The TV had been long muted, the hush of the night taking over instead. It's one of their preferred quieter nights. After a long shift of testing planes with Lawson, they usually wound up in Pancho's but there's something particularly more relaxing in the safety of their own home than just being in a loud bar. It's not only because of the serene evening but more on the company Maria shares it with.

The radio plays slow versions of pop hits at the late hours of the evening. The static of the melodies oddly warming as the tea the two captains drank. Maria's ear perks up at a familiar verse but the lyrics carrying more weight compared to the usual upbeat tune. She feels every word weigh on her soul as the song fills the room.  
  
_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_  
  
Maria abruptly stands up, setting her tea down on the coffee table. Without any thought, she offers a hand towards her bestfriend who eyes her suspiciously. She knows there's no alcohol involved, that she's moving purely because of the tightness in her chest calling, yearning. She throws all caution to the wind.  
  
"Come here" she simply says, moving away from the coffee table into a free space.  
  
Carol reluctantly accepts the offer as strong, calloused hands holds hers firmly. She dodges the coffee table making her way to the ebony skinned woman.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
The blonde taken aback hesitates, not sure if she heard her right. Maria noticing this gently guides Carol's hands around her waist. Carol hovers over it, unsure of the barrier she's about to break, slow dancing with her bestfriend in the secret of moonlight. Their heartbeats betraying the steady flow of the song floating in the room, both afraid the other could hear the uncharacteristic rapid thuds.  
  
"Have you never danced with a woman before? " Maria asks, slightly teasing as her arms slide around Carol's neck loosely hanging.  
  
The blonde's tongue suddenly feeling heavy, she swallows barely able to talk. She shakes her head lightly as a negative.  
  
Maria muses at the sudden shyness of the woman in front of her. She chuckles softly letting her arms slide down so her hands are gently cupping the blonde's neck under her wavy locks.  
  
"Relax, ok? It's just me." She whispers so dangerously soft, Carol shivers, the hair rising behind her neck. Dark brown eyes staring at her so intently full of tender care. She suddenly feel soft in her movements. She lets out a sigh and finally let her hands settle on her bestfriend's beautifully carved hip, trying to ignore how her hold fit so perfectly.  
  
Maria smiles at the feeling of the hands around her. They start to delicately sway with the slow tempo, a light echo of harmonies floating around the dim lighted living room.  
  
Unconsciously, Carol feels the need to pull her a little closer. Her forehead leaning on the crook of the woman's neck, the woman she's so irrevocably inlove with. Almost chest to chest, Maria leans into the closeness as she cherishes the warmth she had been craving for. To be this close without the eyes of piercing judgement, the dirty talks of spiteful hate for something so pure and beautiful, something so _natural_.  
  
She relishes the feeling of the longing that has ached in her chest for years. She was never sure if the feelings were ever gonna be reciprocated. But in the moment, she dares to believe there's hope in the strong hands that can fly any plane into the beauty of the stars. She hopes to be a part of that universe.  
  
Their swaying so slow but beautifully in sync. Like souls that have intertwined together flowing with the sound of the music wrapping around them, an unspoken promise.  
  
They have never felt so content.  
  
Carol breathes in her scent, as it reaches her soul reminding her this is home. She pulls back a little, just enough to lean her forehead with the tall woman in front of her. The music fading to the end, 

  
_Ooh, I wanna dance with somebody,_  
_Wanna feel the heat with somebody_

  
_Yea, I wanna dance with somebody,_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
  
Maria waits patiently, scanning the honey brown eyes that has seen so much pain finally contain so much love. Maybe it's been there, maybe she never really shown it in this extent, but this look... she knew it's only for her. She dares to believe that this is real.  
  
"I love you" Carol speaks below a whisper. As if Maria is the only one allowed to hear it, her vulnerable, passionate, strong witted self surrending to the woman in her arms wholeheartedly.  
  
Maria finally let's out a sigh of relief, a light sob as her eyes prickle with tears but her lips graced with a smile.  
  
She leans in to touch the lips she knows that are meant for her. Meant for each other.  
  
_This is real._  


"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy? Ye I know, thnx. Blame my half asleep self. But please do let me know if you liked it or not. Kudos or comment if you want !
> 
> Also I do love the Whitney Houston version of this song. But a slower version just adds so much more meaning to the words.


End file.
